A Prince and a Thief
by Salty the Rockstar
Summary: When the Host Club holds an exotic art auction, The Phantom Thief Dark pays a visit. Trouble ensues when Dark faces Ouran High's foremost martial arts expert and the Ootori Forces. Daisuke hits it off with Tamaki, until Haruhi triggers his transformation.
1. Chapter 1

So. Here goes my first fanfiction in ages. I hope some one likes this. If you want a bunch of updates, nag me to death, ^_~ My story takes place one full year after Haruhi's first day in the host club, after season one of the anime.

The halls of Ouran High were dark, lit only by the streams of moonlight that poured in through the large pane windows.

A dark figure flashed through the halls, moving quick and silent. After passing through his last passage way, the intruder came to the room labeled, "Music Room 3".

A thin smirk crossed his fair face.

_This is going to be pathetically easy. _Dark thought confidently.

_Be careful Dark! Who knows what these people are capable of._ Came a much younger voice, trapped in Dark's head.

_You worry too much, Daisuke. We're a thousand miles from Satoshi and his police force. What can possibly get in our way?_

The double door entrance opened slowly, and like a shadow he entered. In the middle of the room, lit with a single light, was a beautiful new vase. It was the color of blue bird eggs, with delicately carved boarders.

On either side of the vase stood a Hitachi brother, arms crossed in defiance.

"So, you're the Phantom Thief Dark." They said in perfect unison. "You must be pretty stupid to leave us a warning like that." Hikaru said as he leaned forward, "Do you really expect us to let you take it?" His identical twin, Kaoru, added as he mimicked his brothers stance.

The Phantom Thief Dark removed his hooded cape, in a sudden swirl of movement, revealing his midnight blue hair and arrogant eyes

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." His smooth voice brimmed with eloquence, as he made a slight bow. "But that vase is mine."

"Wait just one moment," The Hitachiin brothers said together, with a devious grin they added, "You haven't met everyone yet. . Oh, Honey-senpai!"

Dark's eyebrows lifted slightly in amusement as a tall figure stepped out of the darkness, Takashi, holding the small blonde haired boy known as Honey.

"He's still sleeping." Takashi said flatly.

"WHAT!" Kaoru and Hikaru screamed at the top of their lungs and flailed their arms angrily. "What's the point the of bringing him if he's still asleep?" The younger twin, Kaoru complained, his voice cracking in frustration. "He's supposed to be here to fight this guy off!" Hikaru pointed back to the phantom thief, who at that moment was grabbing the vase.

_Dark! Watch out! _ Daisuke shouted within Dark's consiousness. When he turned to look, Takashi Morinozuka was coming at him with full force, still carrying the sleeping boy. With only one moment to spare, Dark jumped back, only barely dodging Takashi's fatal blow. But he didn't see the counter attack coming and was broadsided with a strong kick. The phantom thief tumbled back. Jumping to his feet quickly, he ghosted behind Takashi, swinging for the back of his head. Takashi caught his movement with a self-confident sideways' glance. Before Dark could stop it, Takashi spun and kicked him square in the ribs, sending him flying into the far wall and into a defeated slump. Standing and clutching his side he glared at his opponent, the blond-haired boy still sleeping peacefully.

Dark gave a slight bow, "I'm glad that Ouran high has such a worthy opponent. We'll have to fight again another day."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Came Kaoru's voice from across the room. He and his twin stood at the door and slammed it shut. "There's no getting out now."

But Dark only smirked. "Wiz!" At that moment a flush of feathers burst into the room forcing open the adjacent window. Great wings emerged from the Thief's back, as Takashi and the Hitachiin brother's gaped in awe. Dark was at the window in an instant, he winked tauntingly, then gracefully leapt from the ledge.

Walking past the un-stolen vase. The Host Club members walked to the window ledge and looked out over the moonlit school ground.

"What was that?"

In next week's episode, Dark isn't done yet! And Daisuke's first day at school and his surprise meeting with the Host Club is right around the corner! Dark has plenty of trouble in store when Kyouya utilizes his special police force! Good thing he still has a few good tricks up his sleeve, just wait until the Hitachiin Brothers meet wiz face to face!


	2. Chapter 2: Daisuke's First Day

"Good Morning Class!" Chimed Mrs Hanabusa happily. It was a bright, sunshiny morning at Ouran Academy.

"I would like to introduce our newest student! This is Daisuke Niwa!"

As the class responded with greetings -and as Daisuke waved and smiled sheepishly- the orange haired twins simply stared blankly. That's when Daisuke noticed them, his expression became slightly surprised for a moment, and then returned to his usually carefree grin.

_Those are the same guys from last night! They're students!_

"Daisuke," The teacher continued, "You can sit behind Haruhi Fujioka, I'm sorry we only have one empty seat. Haruhi, please raise your hand."

Haruhi's head shot up at the sound of her name, she hadn't been paying any attention. Daisuke made his way past the first couple of rows. "Are you Haruhi?" He asked timidly.

"Yes, I am!" She extended a hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you! Welcome to Ouran High!"

Daisuke's real smile erupted, as he took her hand and shook it.

"This food tastes even lamer than usual today." Hikaru complained. He sat next to his brother in the school dining hall, along with the rest of the members of the host club. The two of them sulking like there was a cloud of gloom over their heads.

"What's got you two down?" Haruhi asked as she opened her box lunch on the table.

Their heads turned slowly to face her, eye's flashing. "BECAUSE WE HAD TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT PROTECTING THAT LAME VASE!" The Hitachiin brothers exploded at the same moment, sending Haruhi's hair back in a gust of rage.

"And he still got away." Kaoru added, as he poked his food with a fork.

"Fear not my dears!" With a whirl of fabric, Tamaki rose dramatically, placing a hand delicately on his chest. "This themed crusader will not get the best of us! Next time we go in together!"

"Or not." Kyouya said, eyes still on the screen of his laptop.

"What?.." Tamaki deflated sadly.

"It seems that this 'Phantom Thief Dark' is not an amateur art thief."

"What does it say Kyo-chan?" Honey asked as his cute face turned quizzical.

"Well," Kyouya gently pushed his glasses, "It looks like he has been sighted stealing since back before the cultural reformation."

"What?" Haruhi interjected, "That was over a hundred years ago!

"That's impossible." Asserted Hikaru, the older twin. "It may have been dark last night, but it's clear that that guy is no older than Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

The group grew quiet for a moment in thought. Kyouya closed his laptop, "All reports say that's what he looks like, apparently he's always been that way."

Honey latched on to Takashi, "Is it a ghost Mori-san?" The tall, dark haired Takashi just slowly looked to Kyouya.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves." Kyouya said as if in response, "Next time this thing comes to try again, He'll be in for a surprise."

Haruhi pushed the last few grains of rice around in her box, deep in thought. This is just great. It was this same art auction last year that got me tangled up with these guys. For a moment she remembered the day that she accidentally broke the main item of the art auction, a first century renaissance vase. Now we're finally ready to have a complete, unbroken art auction, and this guy is trying to steal the art!

At that moment Haruhi looked up to see Daisuke Niwa looking for a place to sit among the tables. Tamaki -rising from his deflation- caught the direction of her gaze.

"Hey, is that the new kid?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually. He's in the same class as Hikaru, Kaoru and I."

Without another word, Tamaki walked over to Daisuke to say hello. After a moment they returned together.

"Everyone," Tamaki started with his usual flair, "I would like you to meet my new friend, Daisuke Niwa, he's a second year who just transfered here yesterday!"

"Nice to meet you everyone" Daisuke offered with a smile.

After a little minimal rearranging, Daisuke found himself in between Tamaki and Honey, and across from Kaoru, Haruhi and Hikaru.

Daisuke noticed that Haruhi was sitting right in between the twins. _Actually, _He thought for a moment. _He was in between those guys in class too._

"So what were you guys talking about before I came over?" Daisuke asked.

"The Phantom Thief Dark!" Honey exclaimed joyfully.

"Eh!" Daisuke froze stiff, hair standing straight up (more than usual that is).

"What's so great about that vase anyway?" Kaoru asked.

Daisuke ducked his head.

"And why is this great art thief trying to steal it?" Tamaki asked.

Daisuke sank in his chair.

"Is he a ghost Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

Daisuke sank deeper.

"What do you know about the Phantom Thief Daisuke?" Haruhi asked with a warm smile.

Daisuke looked up. He sat up straight in his chair, glad that no one seemed to notice his moment of despair, and thought for a moment. "Well, a little. All I know is.." He looked up hesitantly to see that he had Haruhi's full attention. She was looking right at him with a small smile and waiting eyes.

"That's he's kind of a jerk."

The group burst into laughter and fun.

_Hey! Who're you calling a jerk! _Came Dark's angry voice from inside.

_Wow, this guy is really, really... uh, nice._ Daisuke replied.

Well that's just great, why don't you just marry him!

Daisuke laughed along with everyone at Darks expense, and enjoyed the rest of his lunch, all the while feeling like he didn't know what he was feeling about the guy across the table named Haruhi.

Look for Chapter three when Dark returns, but complications arise when Haruhi begins to trigger Daisuke's transformations! How can he explain to his mother that Haruhi is a boy!


	3. Chapter 3: Which one is Hikaru Game

Hey there! I just wanted to add a quick thank you to everyone who has read the story, subscribed to the story and posted reviews so far. I actually am really surprised by the response, so thanks. :)

**Chapter Three, Which one is Hikaru Game.**

"It's just too risky!" Daisuke shouted as he threw his arms up in the air. He was walking to his brand new school in the crisp air of the early morning.

_It's no wonder you never have any fun._ A dark voice resonated from within.

"It's only our second day; you don't know a thing about these people." Daisuke sulked under the weight of his shoulder pack.

_Think about it like a bluff,_ his velvety voice continued, _a well timed bluff that will land me a jasper vase. _

Daisuke looked down at his feet thoughtfully.

"That's when we can go home, right?"

The sound of his footsteps on the cobblestone path filled the air as dark thought for a moment.

_That's the theory._ Dark finally added softly.

Only moments later did Daisuke reach the grounds of the prestigious school, Ouran Academy. He took a moment to stare in awe at the imposing buildings and the huge elegant clock tower. "Honestly," In his mind, it was as if Dark lifted his head to listen, "I just want to go home."

He was the only person in sight who had walked to school that morning, instead, the amount of limousines dropping off students were enough to warrant a squad of traffic officers, even if it was still a bit early.

Daisuke made it past the crowd without being noticed, at least until he made it inside the building and bumped right into Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Daisuke exclaimed, "I didn't see-"

"Oh, no harm done." Tamaki dusted his uniform idly. "Say, you're the new student that had lunch with our club yesterday! Your name was Daisuke, right?"

Daisuke nodded, and Tamaki's eyes lit up in remembrance. "Have you been able to meet any of the new students yet?" He asked politely.

"Well," Daisuke thought for a second. "Besides you and your friends at the lunch table, I haven't really met anyone." Daisuke was speaking casually, but Tamaki's eyes grew rounder and rounder. When Daisuke noticed the little tear droplets hanging at the corners of his eyes, he had to ask. "Um, senpai. Are you okay?"

"You're coming with me!"

Before Daisuke could even respond Tamaki was dragging him down the hall, "You must come see our club before school starts!"

Daisuke managed to get out a small, "well okay?" as Tamaki led the way directly to Music Room 3. For Daisuke it seemed kind of odd because he already knew the way to the clubroom; it had been the first room in the whole school that He and Dark saw.

"This," He introduced with his usual, elegant flair. "Is the Ouran Academy Host Club."

The double doors opened with a gush of wind and revealed every beautiful member of the host club, there waiting, except for one. They lounged beautifully on a red Victorian couch.

Daisuke stole a glance at the vase carved of Jasper, sitting on a pedestal only a few feet away. _How Ironic._ Dark grumbled.

"Hey! You're the same guy from yesterday!" Honey exclaimed happily.

"Well, yes I-"

"Welcome to the Ouran Academy Host club!" The lot of them greeted warmly.

"Eh?" Daisuke was kind of taken aback. "So, what kind of club is this any way?"

"Our club specializes in one thing." He gave a flourishing bow, "We specialize in making young ladies happy!" Tamaki answered joyfully. "Let me introduce you to everyone!"

Tamaki flew across the room, "First this is Haruhi Fujioka, second year."

"We've already been introduced," Haruhi grumbled.

"Next is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, they are both in their fourth year!"

Honey jumped with glee and gave a bright, "Hello!" While Takashi merely nodded his head.

"In the same year?" Daisuke looked between the inseparable duo in awe.

"Next," Tamaki continued without slowing, "Is the Hitachiin twins!" But when he turned to introduce them there was only one.

Hikaru rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Kaoru woke up with a cold this morning. He insisted that I go on without him." It was obvious that he was not very happy about the fact.

"Well all the same," Tamaki placed his hands on Hikaru's shoulders. "Just imagine two identical guys who look like this," He shook Hikaru's shoulders a little bit. "This is Hikaru and the other is Kaoru."

"It's like Haruhi said," Daisuke added while sheepishly scratching the back of this head, "I got to meet everyone yesterday at lunch!"

"Very well," Tamaki sighed. "Last is Kyouya Ootori." Tamaki gestured toward him, sitting at a table and typing away on his laptop.

_Remind you of anyone?_ Dark's voice suddenly chimed. To Daisuke it was like he was holding a picture of Satoshi with both hands.

_Look at this! He has the same glasses, he's always taking notes, and just look at how he sideways glances!_

Daisuke whispered under his breath to dark.

"Be quiet!"

"What was that?" Tamaki asked, suddenly paying attention.

"Oh, well," Daisuke laughed nervously, "this is QUITE the club! I've never seen anything like it!"

Tamaki smiled warmly, obviously very pleased.

After school let out, and most of the students had already gone home, Kaoru let himself into the empty, dark clubroom. He walked casually to the Jasper vase, on its shining pedestal in the middle of the room. With only a slight second of hesitation, he reached to pick it up.

Just then, the door swung open, Kaoru spun to face the door and acted like he was digging through his book bag.

Two girls poked their heads in and looked into the dim room. "Oh, hey there.." The first girl greeted, pausing when she realized that she didn't know which twin was standing there. "Has Tamaki-Senpai gone home?" She asked.

"Tamaki-senpai has gone home." He answered without looking. He dug fruitlessly through his bag until he heard the door close.

Standing, he took a deep breath. Putting his book bag on a nearby couch, he casually returned to the vase. Just as his fingers reached the handles the door opened again, "Tamaki-senpai has gone home."

He looked up, to see Hikaru standing in the door way. With the light of the hallway behind him, all that could be seen was his lean, black silhouette.

A moment passed before anything happened, it was so quiet, they could hear the gurgling of the fountain outside.

"They said that you were in here." Hikaru said tensely, closing the door.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru greeted warmly. "I'm feeling better."

"YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE HIM!" Hikaru jumped at Kaoru with a sudden force and they hit the ground hard. Pinned tight, Kaoru cried out but Hikaru showed no signs of mercy.

"What ARE YOU!" Hikaru shouted at the top of his lungs, right into his supposed twin's face. The pinned twin struggled to get free, his face a mix of innocent surprise and fear.

"Stop it Hikaru!" He begged, squinting his eyes shut.

Just then, the doors to the clubroom burst open, showing silhouettes of the Ouran High Host Club. Takashi went for the lights. Suddenly revealed were the Hitachiin brothers on the floor, struggling against each other and squinting in the new light.

The twin pinned on the floor suddenly shouted, "He's an impostor! He's pretending to be Kaoru so he can steal the vase!"

Hikaru's eyes instantly became shocked and a small sound of surprise escaped him. "It's not true!" He retorted, "He's the impostor!"

Kaoru began to try to pull his arms free, "He suddenly attacked me, so I couldn't stop him from stealing the vase."

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru screamed, pushing him harder into the floor, "You're a LIAR!"

Outside the window, unknown to anyone, was the Phantom Thief Dark. He watched the whole event unfold and was one second away from jumping in to save Wiz when Tamaki suddenly shouted.

"Stop this!" He said, pointing at them both. He looked right at Hikaru and commanded, "Get off of him."

Dark was completely surprised at how well Wiz had fooled them. He watched as Hikaru looked up, completely shocked. His expression soon turned hurt as a tight knot formed in his throat. "But, boss."

Tamaki only shook his head, "Just get off."

Hikaru stared in disbelief for a second, but soon conceded to release the imposter twin and stand to his feet.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called, "Go get Haruhi!"

Kyouya was gone in an instant. Dark watched him go with a question in his eyes. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, don't let either of them leave."

Takashi Morinozuka nodded in affirmation, but Honey looked unsure.

Dark took a step back from the window and tried to add things up.

"They can't tell Wiz and Hikaru apart!" He whispered to himself and Daisuke.

"No one can.." Just then, it occurred to him. "Except... Haruhi."

_Darrk?_ Daisuke said in a warning tone. _What are you planning?_

"You'll see." With one graceful movement, Dark took off as fast as shadow.


End file.
